


【马壳】傲慢、攻击性、性（上）

by Jean12345678901



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean12345678901/pseuds/Jean12345678901
Summary: 对于李相赫而言，傲慢可算不得什么原罪。攻击性更不是，而性是他展示魅力与自己征服能力的最好方式。





	【马壳】傲慢、攻击性、性（上）

**Author's Note:**

> Ooc、勿上升、tag不适会删
> 
> 马壳

要让Marin用一个词评价Faker，那一定会是傲慢。

被黑色的厚实窗帘结实遮掩住的房间里满是麝香浓重的气味，低沉的喘息哭腔再交叠的唇间流泻，张晶焕低头又一次舔吻李相赫滑下的汗水，顺便又在对方的锁骨上磨牙，引出身下人不满的哼声。  
“Marin……”他听到自己的名字，动作却没停，接着就被扯着头发强硬地看向不满的中单，“能别咬了吗，印子很难消。”张景焕看着对方眼角通红面无表情地皱着眉表达自己的不满，勾起嘴角笑了，伸手用了点力把人压下去，张景焕俯身又一次与那人唇齿相叠，那人乖乖张开嘴，却突然被Marin狠狠咬了下嘴角，一把推开了身上的人。  
张景焕被推开也不恼，低声笑着看着李相赫，眼角眉梢都似乎带了占上风的愉悦，“相赫，”他听见自己在说话，“分手炮，不留点痕迹，你怕是明天就把我忘了吧。”  
他直直地看着李相赫，对方撇过头去没有回应他。  
张景焕见他不回话也不生气，他重新掀开被中单抓在手上的被子，探头，手又一次碰上了对方的唇角，“还是做吧。”

 

如果说傲慢、攻击性和性是一个人充满魅力的所在，那李相赫无疑是一个魅力四射的男人。  
傲慢对于电竞选手而言可算不上原罪，不可一世、极度自信、出道巅峰，每年都被迫陨落却从未真正陨落的传奇中单骨子里一直充满了这项特质，他从不轻易认错，他对他的计划一往无前，他坐在王座上蔑视着几乎一切选手。  
想认识我吗？自己来问吧；想和我搞好关系？等着吧；想杀我？我就在中路等着你，想来就来试试。  
看看你能不能成功。  
张景焕曾无限迷恋着李相赫身上的这种迷人的特质，他宠溺着不可一世的中单，安慰着打碎了自己的中单，又一片片帮他拼好自己。即将重回巅峰的中单身上的自信越来越耀眼，男孩渴望着被看到，全世界瞩目，最好是所有人都只看自己一人，而正好全世界现在都在看着他。  
而张景焕，当然也看着他。

 

欲望总是来得很突然。  
李相赫已经不记得自己是为什么在张景焕离开的前一天直接上门找人的，他毫无张景焕可能不在家的想法，当开门被张景焕问到的时候对这个问题置若罔闻。张景焕问他知不知道走进这扇门会发生什么，李相赫其实完全不知道，但他还是点了点头，之后就被张景焕一把拽进了房门。

人被跌跌撞撞地拉进了房间，李相赫毫无防备地任由张景焕以一种近乎粗暴的方式扒光了他的衣服，厚重的窗帘被拉上，李相赫身上最后一块遮羞布也被扯了下来，张景焕近乎急躁地用双手触碰着中单身上每一寸皮肤，有点痛，但更多的还是快感，李相赫脑袋不清楚地任由自己呻吟，引来更细密地触摸，对方只避开了最需要抚慰地地方，手指上像带了火苗，抚摸哪一处都让李相赫地皮肤更加灼烧起来，李相赫身前的性器以肉眼可见的速度充血挺立起来，胡乱地流着前液，濡湿了一片床单，他难受地想伸手去抚慰，却在半途中被张景焕眼疾手快地拿下。  
中单狠狠瞪了上单一眼，接着就被上单低下头一路从后颈舔吻到耳边，那种细密而让人头皮发麻的快感让中单腿间的阴茎更硬了一分，欲望不上不下的感觉让李相赫难得的委屈无措，挣扎动作更大了起来，耳朵却被张景焕猛地咬住，李相赫痛呼一声，甚至觉得自己的耳朵都快被对方咬掉了。  
却还没等他来得及生气，却听见上单在他耳边黏黏腻腻地问他——  
“相赫，想我帮你舔吗？”

 

刺客型中单几乎所有中单都会玩，但把这些英雄玩成钢丝上跳舞的却唯独李相赫一个最惹人注目。  
张景焕对于很多选手的优秀操作都印象深刻，其中他们SKT的队员最多，而其中又以李相赫最多，对方无论拿到什么英雄都像是在钢丝上跳舞，单杀、丝血反杀、塔下强杀甚至闪现治疗df二连也要人头，大魔王成功过很多次，当然失败的次数和成功一样多。英雄联盟在变，战队在变，李相赫激进的打法却似乎很难改变，只是从刺客型中单变成了保排型中单。张景焕还能想起他看S3比赛时K队地比赛，他每一场都在思考这一次李相赫会用怎样地方式拿到人头，counter角似乎对他毫无作用，进攻、击杀、换血、人头，当张景焕握紧拳头时，他似乎能感受到自己心脏的剧烈跳动与血液的疯狂流动。  
而成为队友之后，李相赫的攻击性体现的更加明显。如果不是队伍一定需要，他甚至完全不想玩辅助型中单，金正均甚至有时候都犟不过一定要这么做的中单，而中单面对他们一直以来极有威严的教练也毫不示弱，而一直试图改变中单想法的大哥张景焕面对一次又一次被拒绝的要求也从刚开始的无奈到最后的习以为常。  
反正他拿到什么他们都能赢。  
张景焕这么想着，看着李相赫锁下了瑞雯，都已经可以想象得到明天的inven标题怎么写了。

强极必辱。  
15年的MSI是他们所有人心上的痛，而李相赫受到的打击尤其之重，他的妖姬，不败的妖姬终于也被对方counter到了。  
那一段时间一开始李相赫没让任何一个人发现他出了什么问题，但又是所有人都知道他一定出了什么问题。  
在日常rank里中单坐在自己的位置上第一次锁下了璐璐然后换成了莫甘娜，张景焕坐在对方身旁看到璐璐的一瞬间手滑了一下，一不小心在龙坑前交了闪现，而在他身后ob他的李汭璨刚想嘲笑哥哥的瞎b操作，结果一下就看到了身旁的大魔王的璐璐，吓得一下子跳到了他智勋哥身边，和哥哥咬起了耳朵。  
李智勋稍微往后靠了靠就看到了不远处李相赫咬着指甲似乎在想莫甘娜的出装，狠狠皱了皱眉。  
训练室里的动静完全不需要掩饰，不到半天就连原本还一直在研究MSI考虑怎么给队员复盘的金正均都知道了这件事。  
张景焕私底下想找李相赫聊聊，但他也清楚的很李相赫表面上点头点的好好的，转头又不知道在想什么了，他想了想去找金正均聊了聊，把自己的想法说了说，顺便还找李智勋和李汭璨两个同在中单位上的聊了聊，李汭璨无奈地表示他能说什么，李智勋倒是半晌之后说了句这样也挺好的，只是…….年长的中单沉思了一会儿还是开口，转型成团队型中单的时机也差不多到了，但也不能让他刺客型中单都不玩了。  
说着年长的中单回头冲李汭璨认真道，今晚去找你相赫哥打几盘solo，妖姬、劫…….，不，最好就是妖姬，就妖姬。  
接着不顾李汭璨惨叫着我会死的好吗回头冲张景焕说道，相，李相赫这么做是对的，但是中单…….，不，如果李相赫没了进攻性，他就不是他了。  
张景焕有些惊讶地看着中单，似乎没想到对方居然是这样的想法，却见年长的中单低头笑了笑，抬眼看张景焕的眼中满是笑意，“不玩妖姬的李相赫还是SKT Faker吗。”

而那天晚上，完全不顾李汭燦的一脸我不行我不要让我走和李相赫面无表情却满是抗拒，李智勋凭借着自己在队内的年长地位，左手拎一个右手拎一个身后让张景焕把人全都拎了出来，愣是带着一堆弟弟搞了一场队内solo赛。

李汭燦被领到李相赫面前时眼神都是死的，他虽然一直手痒特别想和世最中单挑，但是却完全不是在这种情况好吗，招牌英雄被打倒的痛苦李汭燦知道自己不能感同身受，但是在SKT待了这么多时间，见过那么多优秀的选手努力的选手，李汭燦自己也有朋友险些经历了这样的情况，更何况对于李相赫而言，妖姬真的不能称得上一个简单的英雄，李汭燦也不知道李相赫到底心里怎么想的，此时被李智勋压在电脑前面的时候甚至不知道自己是应该赢是应该输。他看了眼坐在对面面无表情的大魔王打了个寒颤，然后又抬头看李智勋，眼神中满是希冀。却听见他往日一向靠谱的哥哥低着头拍了拍他的肩，说了声，好好打。  
好好打是什么玩意儿啊！  
李汭燦抱着最后一丝希望看向张景焕和裴性雄，却见张景焕带着往日的温柔笑意无奈地摇头，而裴性雄倒是走过来低头说了句，汭璨好好打，不用故意输，相赫清楚得很，他会生气的。  
不能输不能赢我打个毛线！  
李汭燦心里哭笑不得，而他对面的大魔王已经把眼神投向了他让他选英雄，李汭燦带着几乎是必死的心情说时迟那时快，诡术妖姬已经按了下去。

 

李相赫被含住的一瞬间真的有一秒觉得自己呼吸都快停了。  
他屏住呼吸了好一会儿之后才像是突然被按了开始键一样猛烈地颤抖起来，张景焕小心着嘴里的动作，抬头去够李相赫的眼睛，却发现对方的眼神已经涣散了。中单弯着腰大喘着粗气，呻吟混合着哭腔毫无保留地在昏暗的房间里响起，张景焕甚至觉得对方的阴茎在自己口中勃勃地跳动，青筋暴起，带着腥味的前液混合着精液一股股从顶端的小孔流了出来，张景焕心念微动，突出了对方的阴茎换上自己的手温柔的套弄，咽下精液凑到李相赫面前用另一只手拨开对方已经汗湿的额发，想抬起对方的头却被对方胡乱用手推开，只能无奈的接着上下抚摸着中单的后颈，在弯下身不看他的中单耳边柔柔地安慰，“还好吗相赫…….？”却突然听到一直埋首在自己胸前的中单一声好似哭了一般的呜咽，接着他就感觉胸前落下什么温热的东西，几乎是烫伤了他，张景焕一下子就懵了。他着急地唤了一声相赫，却只感觉到自己被一股巨大的力气一把推到，眼中甚至还含着泪光的中单也不知道哪儿来的力气，猛地推到了上单，接着一把扒开上单的裤子，抓住了张景焕也兴奋已久的阴茎。  
上单闷哼了一声，被握住的感觉实在太美好更何况还有人的加成，接着他就眼睁睁看着猛眨眼睛挤掉泪水的中单跨坐上来，气势汹汹地望着他，一边握着他的阴茎边缓缓套弄一边拨弄了下额发，居高临下地说道——  
“张景焕，润滑剂，找出来。”

【TBC】

**Author's Note:**

> Emmmmmm应该不算卡肉吧，本来打算昨天发的，结果昨天出了点意外今天才写完。当时就想着这个地方卡一下分个上下，因为一次写不完2333  
> 原本是想写个比较有意思的故事，想写写两个人之间的竞争性以及凶狠的那种感觉，结果最后莫名其妙地好像还是写软了OTZ   
> 很尴尬，导致这篇前后好像有点脱节OTZ  
> 更尴尬的就是他甚至还有下23333  
> 以及标题来自于我听的心理学课，是真的，大家可以想想自己身边很有魅力的人是不是真的都有这方面的特质。  
> 当然除了最后（）的部分不知道（x）李相赫选手和张景焕选手乃至大部分我们都很喜欢的选手身上都有这部分的特质，就是因为心理学课听到的时候稍微对照了一下就“噢？好像很有意思的样子。”然后就写了。  
> （会被心理学老师吊打）
> 
> 最后还是惯例的感谢时间啦，昨天恭喜KSV2-1获胜！希望SKT今天也能漂亮的赢下来，赢下来我是一定会写贺文的！成败在此一举了！也非常感谢大家的评论和喜欢，欢迎到我ask来找我玩，也请继续支持我们的战队和选手们~  
> 真的，我保证，下一次更新，一定是那篇KSV的全员向，我保证，我感觉我再不写真的要被打死了OTZ  
> 已经有灵感并且有大纲了，大概会是一个皇冠勇者和自己的队伍一起在RPG大陆上挑战魔王的故事（x）  
> 我很喜欢的一个故事，希望大家也喜欢2333


End file.
